The Last Rose
by XAXRX
Summary: Sam finds a rose in her locker from an admirer, who is it that keeps sending them? Cheating, lying, love. Good combination right? NOW COMPLETE! Rated T for teen subjects.
1. Rose in the locker the first rose

**Ok this is my first Seddie story so please be nice. I know this doesn't really sounf like Sam at all but please bear with me here. I mean how do we write a romance with sam unless we change her character! Anyways I might keep writting I was just going threw some of my favorite stories and was inspired! So it depends on the feed back I get!**

**~*~*~*~*~*DISCLAIMER*~*~*~*~*~**

**I do not own Icarly or the characters!**

**

* * *

  
**

"I swear this time I didn't do it!." Sam said opening her locker.

"You say that every time!" Her best friend Carly said with a giggle.

"Fine" Sam replied, "Think what you want.

When Sam opened her locker she noticed something different. There was 1 Red rose on top of the math book she never felt to need to use.

"Ok what kind of sick joke is this?" She said picking up the flower showing it to carly. For the past 2 years she had been without a boy friend…the only one.

"Ohh looks like you have a little secret admirer!" Said Carly in a singsong voice.

"Who ever he is I'm going to sue him for breaking and entering."

"Didn't you just do that yesterday, you know when you broke into Mrs. Briggs house and stole most her Randy Jackson things?"

Sam smiled "That was completely different."

"Fine "Think what you want."" Carly said mocking Sam.

Just then Sam's phone rang. It came up as a restricted number.

"Who's that?" Carly asked

"Probably some jerk trying to trick me by *69ing the number."

"Oh well just see what it says."

Sam flipped open her phone. It was older but she didn't really use it. She only really had two friends.

"One rose Keep it and think of me. I'll show you more surprises tomorrow." Sam read aloud.

"HA I told you so!" Carly said.

"I'll go along with it but if this guy slips up, my uncle just got out of jail."

"Again I don't want to know."

No one has ever really liked Sam before. This was a first. She wanted to find out who this guy was and if he was insane or not. She didn't really know any guys. There was Jonah, who Sam broke up with because he was trying to cheat on her with Carly. Then Gibby who Sam tortured daily. Then Rubin who 'mysteriously disappeared' after the Cheesecake warehouse incident. Then of course Freddy who Sam also tortured daily. He was madly 'in love with carly.' So it obviously wasn't him. The only time they didn't fight was when they had there first kiss together e=when they just wanted to get it out of the way.

Speak of the nerd.

"Hey guys what's that?" Freddy said walking up to Carly and Sam.

"Oh yeah check it out Sam has a secret admirer!" Carly yelled

"Have you checked to see if anyone escaped from the Seattle mental department yet?" Freddy asked joking.

Sam wanted to hit him for saying that like usual. But today she was to lazy and wanted to keep her thoughts focused on this guy.

The bell rang.

"Come on let's get to class were going to be late."Carly said she grabbed Freddie's arm and pulled him along to class him smiling all the way.


	2. HotTopic

**Ok I know this sucks but I had to write about Sam and Hot Topic and what no sorry if you hate it!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Disclaimer~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I do not own Icarly or the characters  
**

"No wonder I never come to this place." Sam said picking up a strawberry. "It's full of tons of preps who think there better then everyone else. I mean just look at that girl with her tons of Abercrombie bags!"

Carly sat next to Freddy on the opposite side of the table.

"You didn't have to come." Said carly "I mean we just asked. I came with Freddy to help him find a new camera."

Sam put the strawberry in her mouth and chewed.

"And leave you alone with the nerd nope." She said swallowing.

Freddy was taking pictures with his new camera.

"I better keep this away from Sam the shutter might break." Freddy said He had been taking advantage of Sam's 'niceness' She had left him alone for the past 3 days.

"So…" Said Carly breaking the sudden silence. "How many roses have you gotten Sam?"

"Huh?" Said Sam looking up from her phone. " Oh uh 4." Sam was distracted looking at the texts on her phone.

"I wonder if you'll find out who he is soon?"

"I wonder who would keep sending SAM love roses." Said Freddy. Again Sam let it slide.

Sam put her phone in her pocket and stood up.

"I'm going to Hot Topic I don't need to see these girls any more."

"Well Ok me and Freddy are going to go into Sears I need new clothes and he uh needs some…to…" Carly said

Sam noticed she had been acting weird. She ignored it thinking Carly was just planning a surprise party for Her. It was her Birthday in less then a week.

"Whatever." She said turning and walking away.

Sam walked through the hall looking at every prep there was, suddenly wanting to throw them all against the wall and take there rich little wallets. She hated them. Even though sam did wear eyeliner she wore no other make-up and only shopped at hot topic.

"Hey matt." She said walking in, heading for the back of the store.

"Hey Sam. WE just got some new Gir stuff in. it's in the back, you know were all the new stuff is." He replied

"Cool I'll go look." She walked into the storage room were all the new arrivals came in at. She only shopped here so she new everyone and they knew her. She was close friends with matt. So he let her go back and take whatever she wanted. But sadly she still had to pay for it.

She Sat down and began looking in a box labeled 'GIR' He was her favorite character from TV. It was on a show that got canceled. Invader Zim. She rummaged threw looking at everything. She picked up a black and white on white Gir saying 'I wanted to explode.' She figured she'd buy this.

When she picked it up, she noticed a note that fell out and a rose with it.

It said, "You thought I would give up because it's Saturday? I'll never forget about you. You'll see me soon."

This proves it. This guy really is a stalker.

Sam got up and paid for her shirt, then left to see Freddy and Carly


	3. The box

This guy's really starting to make me mad.

Sam walked down the hallway; with nothing as usual she never brought anything to class.

She did the combination into her locker and opened it waiting for the next note and rose. Carly was home sick today, and all she had was Freddy. She probably should have skipped, nothing important here.

She sighed with annoyance as she picked up yet another rose. Then she picked up the note slid under another book. It read;

Hey almost there I might reveal myself to you. This rose will be the sixth.

She hit the locker next to hers with frustration. Why won't this guy just tell her who he was!

Freddy came next to Sam.

"Another note from that freak?"

Sam got tired of being to nice to him. She Balled up her fist and hit him in the side.

"OW!" Freddy screamed grabbing his side. "What was that for!"

"Break's over. Stop making fun of my stalker." Sam replied. HE really was a stalker. He followed her into the mall, into hot topic. Then he could get into her locker.

"Where's Carly?" Freddy asked still rubbing the spot where she has hit him.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're her best friend."

"What ever." Sam put the rose with the others at the top of her locker in a bag hanging from a hook. She sighed, "I think she's out sick okay?"

Freddy looked a little worried at first, then it seemed like he remembered something and sparked back up.

Sam saw Freddy looking at something.

"What's wrong with you now?" Sam asked annoyed.

She turned around to look at something he was staring at. She saw a colorful banner that told you about the dance on Friday.

"Please don't ask Carly. I think she's had just about enough of you." Sam said turning to face Freddy again.

Freddy thought about something for a moment.

"Wasn't planning on it." He said before he walks away.

He was acting really weird. If he wasn't asking Carly who else would he ask? Maybe he changed his mind about Valerie.

This is annoying why did she care so much. And now she's thinking about Freddy too much. She Groaned and turned around.

She sighed before opening the door and leaving the school.

She already had 2 days of suspension lined up starting today. Like it matters. She tripped over something lost in thought.

"What moron would leave a stupid box here?!" She said getting back up.

She looked around to see if anyone was looking. Then took the box and ran for the bus stop.


	4. Locket

**~*~*~*~*~*DISCLAIMER*~*~*~*~*~**

**I do not own Icarly or the characters!**

Sam walked into school with Carly. She sighed as she dropped her backpack to the ground.

"Sam," Carly said again. "You shouldn't have taken that! It could have been important!"

On and on. Sam thought She was Sams best friend but enough speeches.

"You can't expect me to see a mysterious box and not take it. Besides it was only a bunch of stupid comics. I'll just sell them on Ebay or something." Sam opened her locker. She silently gasped as she saw there was no rose.

"Still Sam.." Carly stared again Then she faced her gaze to wear Sam was looking inside her locker. This time there was no rose but a small little box, and a note.

"Wow…" Said Sam. She picked up and opened the little box quickly praying it wasn't a ring. When she opened it she sighed in relief it wasn't a ring, but a small gold locket with the word '_Sam_' Written in fancy letters. She wasn't one for jewelry but this she would wear.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Carly "This must have cost at leased 200$!"

Oh my god was right. It was amazing. She would never tell anyone but Sam really has always wanted something like this from a boy. Not a family member or friend.

"Well…" Said Carly "Read the note!"

Sam handed Carly the necklace to hold and examine, then picked up the small folded note.

I hope you enjoy the necklace

_It was worth every dime_

_I can't wait to see you wearing it _

_And to see your wonderful smile_

Wow. This time he got really into this note. No one had ever said this to Sam. She was always mean and annoying. But apparently this guy knows enough to know she won't always be like this.

"Can I read it?" Carly asked handing Sam back the box.

"I think it would be better if you didn't."

Freddy walked up behind Carly.

"What's that?" He asked

"That guy who was sending Sam roses, he gave her a locket!" Carly shouted

"Wow that looks expensive!" He said

"Yeah it looks liked it" Sam mumbled

"You should leave a note in your locker, you know sense he can get in, saying thank you and for him to tell you who he is." Carly suggested.

Just then the warning bell rang.

"We better go before we're late." Said Freddy walking away

"Yeah." Said Sam still in a daze.

Freddy and Carly again went before Sam.

Sam took the locket out of the box and put it around her neck.

She walked away smiling and imagining.

Maybe this guy isn't so bad.


	5. Really not a bad guy

**Hey guys I know my chapters are short. but thats what you get when you want me to update fast HAHAHA! **

**See theres always a catch!**

**Ok I know I turned Sam nice so again HAHAHA I kinda like her better being nice after all it's a 'romance'**

**Hope you like it! And thank you for all the replies I've been getting THANKS!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~DISCLAIMER~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY! OR THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

  
**

Sam walked to her locker as she hummed a tune.

She put in her locker combination a pulled the blue locker opened. She saw another pretty rose there. She grabbed her newly used math book with the note in it and read,

Your wonderful

_I love seeing your smile everyday_

Sam loved those little compliments he put about her smile.

A few days ago, Sam had gotten the perfect locket, which she wore everyday, hoping he was watching. She also wondered if he knew what she was really like, you know, criminal record wise. So she started to do better and school. She was also afraid if he saw her torturing people he would stop his flower giving to. So she stopped torturing people.

Carly was OK with it, but still was a little weirded out. And Freddy hasn't said a word.

Carly and Freddy walked up to Sam as she was putting the rose with the others, and sliding the note into her pocket.

"Another one?" Asked Carly. "How many is this now?"

"eight" Sam replied

"I wonder if he's going to ask you to the dance!"

"I hope so. It would be nice to go with him to the dance."

Freddy sighed and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Asked Sam

"Ummmm I don't really know…" Said Carly

Her and Freddy have been acting pretty weird. She wondered if they were secretly dating or something.

Carly looked at the math book in Sam's hands.

"Nice to see you doing better in school. Trying to erase your criminal record?"

"Yea I don't want this guy to find out about it. I would be nice to have someone not know."

The bell rang.

"I have to go." Said Sam "Don't want to miss _Class_" Sam walked away

This is a little too weird Cary thought.

Sam walked into math class and saw Freddy sitting there.

"What are you doing here? Your not in this class." Sam said

"I switched out. Other one was to high for me." He replied

Nothing has ever been _too high _for Freddy. She ignored this and sat down.

"Want some gum?" He asked her.

"Sure thanks." Sam said excepting a piece of gum. She unwrapped it and put it in her mouth before class started.

This was weird she never really noticed how nice Freddy could be.

He really was really nice….


	6. Finally

Sam's pencil flew across the page in math. She found that it took little effort to be good at it. And she found she had great handwriting too.

Carly told her so many times that it's great that she's doing better in school.

Even Freddy Was impressed.

The bell rang. Sam grabbed her book and got up. Freddy stopped her at the door.

"Hey." He simply said

"Hey." Sam replied.

"Me and Carly got this for you. You know, for doing so well." He handed her a 100$ pear tunes Card.

"Well Spencer helped."

Sam took the card.

"Thanks! Wow you guys are the best." She didn't know why she was acting so enthusiastic. But for some reason she threw her arms around Freddy and hugged him.

She pulled away as quickly as she could.

"Oh uh im sorry." She ran to her locker.

Freddy stood there smiling. He very much enjoyed it.

So Freddy gave you the card?" Asked Carly

"Yea it was awesome!" Sam opened her locker to reveal a note and another rose.

"Hey didn't he already give you one today?" Ask Carly

"Yea that's weird." Sam said picking the note up and reading it

'_Your amazing you can be anything if you try. I bet you want to know who I really am. So I'm going to tell you. Meet me behind the school after all classes have let out. I'm worried you might run but I trust you._'

Oh no. What did that mean "He might run" It better not be gibby I swear to god if it's gibby he's going to make up underwater.

Sam shoved the note in her pocket and shut her locker. Only one more class to go.

"Hey wait Sam!" Carly shouted

Sam was unknowingly walking.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sam said "The not said he wanted to meet me after school!"

"Do you want me to come?" Asked Carly

"No I'll be fine."

All through class Sam was clicking her pen taping her pencil on the desk, and humming. She was jittery and nervous about meeting this guy. Was he a dork she used to beat up? Was he a different dork? Or was he a guy who got into trouble?

So many worries. Finally the bell rang.

She rushed to her locker and pushed all her stuff inside.

Then she took a deep breath and made her way to the back of the school.


	7. Dissapointment

Sam felt her hands push against the cold metal door.

She waited till she was sure everyone left, Even Carly

When the door was open, she saw sprinkling, there were cloud above her.

Of Course they were in Seattle.

She put her Black hood above her head and ran for the gazebo across the back.

She had no idea why they had this, no one ever used it.

It might have been used for clubs at some point.

But now it just kinda sat there.

She hugged herself to keep warm as the rain picked up.

She climbed the steps and sat down on the bench inside the gazebo.

She hadn't told her mom she was staying after school.

Oh well she didn't care, she usually went to Carly's after school anyway.

She was hardly home.

Ever sense her mom split with her dad a while ago.

They were kinda apart from each other. Her mom said it teaches independence so she never needs anybody.

She put her hood down, not needing it anymore and patiently waited for someone.

She heard a rustle from the side of the school.

This might be him…

Sam looked up and hoped.

But only Freddy came around.

Sam let out a sigh as Freddy came around to sit by her.

"Hey Fredward what are you doing here." She said looking down.

"My mom forgot to come get me…" He started "Some weird health cooking class she's taking"

Sam was confused let's face it his mom would never forget him, she was too parental. And again she was a nut. She should be locked up for a while.

"Your mom would never forget you what's the real reason?" She said

"You first why are you here. You do know your in the abandoned gazebo all alone… and it's raining." He replied

Sam sighed and decided to tell him the truth.

"Well you know those notes I've been getting?"

Freddy nodded.

"Well he wanted to meet me today like now. But all I see is you."

"Well sorry to disappoint you." He said getting out a container.

He opened the lid to reveal chocolate covered strawberries.

"Want one?" He said moving the box toward her

Sam took one and put it in her mouth.

"I wonder if he's coming. It's been a while."

Freddy nodded in agreement.

"I talked to Carly and she wants me to tell you something." Freddy said getting up "She knows who this guy is."

"What!" Sam said standing also "She did and she never told me!"

"Well she just found out after school…" Freddy said stuttering.

He kicked over his backpack by accident. A hand full of roses fell out.

Sam kneeled and picked them up. Freddy's face turned red.

"what are these." Sam said slowly. She looked up at him.

"We'll… I… uh… "Freddy kept tripping on his words.

Sam looked deeper in the bag.

"And what is this?"

She picked up a pack of pink paper.

"Well my mom you see wanted it and I was going to bring it to her." Freddy said

Sam suddenly realized that the first day, it wasn't a note that it was a text message. She could have traced it.

She suddenly flipped open her phone and scrolled down to the first day. She saved it thank god.

As she hit a reply button and typed in 'is it you?' She silently prayed she was wrong.

Freddy seemed to hold his breath, and then his cell phone rang.

Sam dropped her phone and her jaw dropped.

"Sorry"


	8. Joke

Sam's heart skipped a beat.

She was angry. No furious. All some kind of sick joke that he played on her. But why? He knew he would need to pay for it in the end.

Sam slowly put her phone back in her pocket and Freddy back away.

"You know your going to pay for this." Sam said, looking him straight in the eye

"P-pay for what?" Freddy stuttered.

"This sick joke. Tell me; is Carly in on this to? Is that why you were both acting weird?"

"Yes Carly knew and- wait. Did you say 'sick joke?' what's that mean? You don't think I'm telling the truth?" Freddy said looking confused.

"Yea said 'sick joke' you love Carly and hate me. And no I don't think your telling the truth!" sam shouted then turned her back on him.

There was silence for a few minutes. Sam couldn't here anything but the rain.

All this, she thought, I got better in school, and nicer. All to find out it was a joke, and from an unexpected person, who she thought was her friend. Even Carly was in on it.

"What if I am telling the truth?" Freddy said breaking the silence. "What if I actually mean it."

Sam turned back around.

"I'll give you the rest of today to think about this." He said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and started to turn around. Then he stopped and reached nto his pocket.

"Almost forgot." He said tossing her something. "Just one more note. See you tomorrow"

He ran to the front of the school.

Sam opened the note.

'This is the last note I can give you. Now that you know who I am, You'll probably hate me. You've hated me before this, I think I can take it. – Freddy'

She quickly shut the note and ran to a place she hasn't been to in a while.

Home.


	9. I can play to

Sam shut the front door of her house.

It was a mess as always. Her mom hated to clean.

When she went inside she saw her mom on the couch. She was in ripped jeans and a T-Shirt. She looked just like an older version of Sam. She was as skinny as her to.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Her mom said turning down the TV. "Aren't you always at your friends house."

Sam walked passed her into, what she still thought. To be her room. She always kept her clothes in Carly's guest room. So there really wasn't anything there.

She did something she wasn't that used to. She cried. Not just a little. She shoved her head in her pillow and cried.

She hated that her friends would play something so mean. She thought that they were her friends. She forgave Carly. But she would never forgive Freddy.

She sat up on the bed, and wiped her tears.

She thought if they could play, so could she.

She pulled out her cell phone and put on speed dial 2.

"Hello?" A voice answered

"Hey it's me"

"Oh, so are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine. I've decided it wasn't a joke. Maybe we could try it."

There was no answer on the other line.

"Well so are you my girlfriend?"

"I guess so."

"Alright, well see you at school tomorrow."

"Yea I guess."

"Bye"

"See ya"

Sam shut her phone. That was easier then she thought.

Now. I need to think about how to play this game.


	10. Cheater, Cheater

Sam quickly looked around the corner to see if anyone was there. She didn't want to confront Freddy about there 'New relationship' yet.

Seeing that it was all clear. She ran to her locker and dialed to combination.

"Hey" Said a familiar voice.

She dropped her now used books on the floor.

She kneeled down at the same time as him.

:I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said

"No it- it's fine"

They stood back up, feeling awkward, Freddy asked, "Do you want to see a movie tomorrow?"

Yes! A great start to the plan!

"Yea sure." She told him.

"All he said was 'Cool' before he walked away.

A smile grew on Sam's face.

"Hey Serena!" She called as the brunette walked by.

"Yea?" She said suddenly stopping

"I hear Freddy kind of likes you."

Her eyes grew wide

"Really?!"

"Yea!"

She thought for a moment.

"I thought he was dating someone though?"

Yea ME Sam regrettably thought.

"No it's all a rumor. Me him and carly are going to a movie Tomorrow. You should see him then."

"Sure!" She said getting excited

She turned to walk away till Sam grabbed her arm.

"Just to let you know, he's not the social type. So you need to make the first move."

"Thanks so much Sam! Wow I've always wondered when I would say that. No offence"

She was partly offended

"Ok."

With that, Serena skipped off to her next class.

She was better at this then she thought.

Sam too left to her next class. And awaited tomorrow…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sam sat down looking at her phone, waiting for a text. Freddy was at the stand trying to get pop-corn.

Any second now… Sam thought to herself.

Finally Serena answered.

'Buying tickets now save me a seat… at the TOP of the theatre ;)'

Sam smiled this would be fun.

"Hey Sam!" Carly said

Even better she wasn't planning on inviting Carly. She just kind of, showed up.

Sam smiled as Freddy signaled to follow him.

They walked into the theatre, and Freddy started walking DOWN the stairs.

"Uh wait." Sam said stopping. "Can we sit at the top?"

Freddy looked at Carly and shrugged.

Sam smiled and walked to the top row. Then sat down she made sure Carly was first, she was second (In the middle), and Freddy was last, leaving 1 empty seat next to him on the edge.

"Oh hey I forgot to get snacks…" Sam said standing up.

"I'll go with you…" Freddy said

"- No that's OK I'll bring Carly with me." Cutting Carly up and grabbing Carly's hand.

Freddy remained seated as the girls left.

Once the were out they started walking to the counter. There was a huge line.

"Uh, you know what I need to go to the bathroom, why don't you save us a spot in line."

"Uh, sure…" Carly said as she walked over.

Once she was in line, Sam snuck back to the theatre door, and peeked above the stairs.

Freddy came into view, and just sitting next to him, was Serena.

She smiled.

"Hi." Said Serena.

"Hey," Freddy said "What are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing here" She replied

"I'm with Carly and Sam, they just left to get snacks…"

"We'll now I can keep you company." She said moving closer to him.

"Um ok…"

"Did you get your hair cut?" She asked him, running her fingers through his hair.

"No." He said feeling awkward

Changing the subject she moved her face closer to his and said "Do you were contacts?"

"No." He replied could he use another word?

"Sam!" Carly whispered, right behind her. "I got you this sense you ditched me!"

"Shuuuuu!" Sam said and pointed toward there seats.

"What's Serena doing here? And aren't you and Freddy going out? What is she doing?"

It was awkward hearing this from her friend. Any second and it would be worth it.

They watched as Serena pulled Freddy into a kiss which pulled everyone's eyes off the film.

She heard Carly gasp as they ran up the stairs.


	11. No one will ever Love you The New Plan

_**I'm sooooo sorry! This one is sooo short! I felt the need to update so I didn't put much effort into this chapter!**_

_**But I swear in Chapter 12 I WILL make up for it!**_

* * *

"Freddy!" Carly Screamed

"Shhhh!!" Everyone in the theater turned around and said

"Shhhh your selves!" Carly yelled back. Then turned back to Freddy and Serena

"Uh- I" Freddy stuttered.

"I though you were kind of going out with Sam!" Carly yelled

"So he is!" Said Serena standing up "I knew it was someone but YOU! I can't believe this who would actually like you!"

Sam was hurt by this, and without thinking drug the girl by her hair and pulled her out of the theatre.

"You can say all you want about me, but that crosses the line!" Sam yelled at her, letting go.

Serena grabbed her hair, and tried to fix the knot Sam made.

"So what you hate Freddy, and Everyone hates you. You will never be with anyone." Serena calmly said, as she walked out of the theatre.

Sam stood there by the games section. Her face is blank.

Everyone….

Hates……...

Me?……….

She felt stabbed.

She would prove that she could be 'loveable' if she tried. She needed to change her plans.

"Sam! Are you all right!?" Carly rushed out, Freddy rushing after her.

"Sam! What happened."? Freddy said

"Nothing it's just what she said." Sam replied

"Listen," Freddy continued, "I swear she came out of no where and kissed me! It was insane I- -"

Sam hugged Freddy and hoped Serena saw it.

She changed her whole plan.


	12. Couple names?

"So," She said, "What do you think?"

Carly looked up.

"OF these AMAZING cookies or your outfit?" She asked taking another bit of hre cookie.

"I think they're both awesome." Freddy said, looking up and down at his new girlfriend.

Carly felt awkward. She took a step back.

Sam put the tray of cookies she was holding, down on the table, and started off to get drinks.

"Sam," Freddy said walking over "I'll get." He smiled and walked up to the counter.

That's nice, he knows I have no money.

Sam's smile grew bigger and she walked back over to Carly.

"So…" Carly said "You and Freddy…"

"Yeah…" Sam said

"Doesn't it feel awkward?"

"Sometimes, when he's being nice to me… and I'm being nice back."

"Well, now people made you and Freddy a couple name!" Carly giggled.

What the hell was a couple name!? And why did Freddy and I have one!

"A couple name is two peoples name mixed together!" Carly said, like reading my thoughts.

"Oh…" I said, "Well what is it?"

"Ready… DAH DAH DAH DAH! Seddie!"

"Wow…" I said looking her straight in the eye "That sounds really gay…"

"Does not! It's cute!"

Before I could respond, Freddy came back with the drinks.

"Raspberry smoothie for Carly…" He said handing her smoothie to her. "Blueberry for me…" He put his down in front of him "And Mountain Dew flavored for my girlfriend."

I grabbed my smoothie and started to drink.

Carly finished her sip before she said

"Freddy, so you and Sam have a couple name no- -"

I cut her off by chocking on my smoothie.

"Sam!" Freddy said looking at me. I cleared my throat.

"Are you okay?" He continued, he tried to comfort me, which felt a bit weird.

"I'm fine. Carly no." I said, she would know what I meant.

"Okay…" Carly said looking down, going for her straw. Before her mouth touched it she shouted.

"You and Sam have a couple name it's Seddie!"

Then took a drink.

"Carly!" I said.

Freddy just sat there.

"Seddie?" He asked "What is a couple name… and why is ours Seddie?!"

"That's what I said!" I shouted

I hate couple names….


	13. I was going to make bacon

"This is so wrong." Freddie said under his breath. He walked across the wet pavement.

He saw a park about 20 feet away. That's where he was going. HE was meeting someone, that wasn't Sam.

When he got there, he saw her. Sitting there on a swing, wearing a short yellow skirt and a white top and a jean jacket.

He sat down on the swing next to her.

"Hey." She said sweetly.

"Hey." He replied.

"Get away from Sam okay?" She asked.

"Yeah she's sleeping in my apartment.

"Good." She replied leaning in, kissing Freddie.

"You have no idea what it's like for me to hold back from doing that when Sam is around." She said looking into his eyes. "Why did we make up this plan again?"

Freddie sighed. "I can't remember."

"Me either," She said standing up and sat in Freddie's lap. "Want to go to my apartment and try to figure it out?" She smiled.

"Your apartment is right across the hall from mine, do you think Sam would wake up?"

The girl sighed and got off of Freddie. Freddie also got up and she grabbed his hand. They started walking back to the apartment.

"You honestly think Sam would wake up? Only to the smell of meat maybe..."

"And I was going to make bacon... Shame..."

They got up to the lobby. Lewbert was asleep, and the lights were dim.

They ran upstairs into the hall, and were quite when passing the Bensens apartment.

They sat don't on the couch when they were inside.

"Where's Spencer?" Freddie asked, still holding on to her hands.

"He's out of town, we have the whole place to ourselves."

she leaned in and kissed Freddie so forcefully, it knocked him on his back. She got on top of him.

Just then the lights turned on. Then they heard a gasp.

"Carly?" The voice asked.

Carly looked up and smiled a sly grin.

"But-but who..."

Freddie lifted his head.

"But-but..."

"Sam is that all you can say?"

Sam was looking around panicked then stopped.

"No it's not, mind if I get a drink?" Sam asked sweetly as she walked to the fridge.

"Uh sure?" Carly said confused.

"Thank you Carly."

"For what?"

"Well." She said filling a cup she found on the counter with ice. "For one the water. And two, for bringing me to my senses. She walked back towards the door. "Oh and one more thing."

Sam walked over to Carly.

"Yeah?" Carly said, still on top of Freddie.

"Go to hell."

Sam poured the ice down the back of Early's shirt.

The last thing she heard was Carly screeching as she slammed the door.


	14. I would like that

I can't believe it. I was right. I knew it was some kind of joke but why did he even do it if he was dating Carly?

I went down to the lobby and out the doors. I sat down and leaned against the wall of the building.

Finally I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried.

I lost my two best friends.

I laid down on my side, and stared at the street. Then I took out my cell phone. 9:30, PM.

I put it in my pocket. Not that late, but still dangerous for a girl to be out by herself.

"Hey." A voice says. It sounds Familiar.

"If your going to kill me just do it now." Sam said not looking up.

"How and why would I kill you?" The voice said.

"I don't know you and I'm alone."

"But you do know me."

Sam was confused and stood up. Then looked at the person.

"Rubin?" She said squinting her eyes to see better.

"yeah it's me, I'm back."

"Where'd you go?"

"Took some classes to fix my 'problem'"

"You mean where no one can understand what you were saying?'

"yeah that problem. I was going to groovy smoothies when I saw you."

"Yeah, just had a bad day I guess."

"It's Okay if you don't want to tell me. Just let me take buy you a smoothie, it'll make you feel better."

Sam smiled, what were the chances that Rubin of all people would show up.

"I would like that Rubin." Sam said and started walking with him.

"Whoa a thank you? What happed to never talk to me or I'll beat you up?"

"Guess I have a change of heart.

"I like it."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Yes I have done the unthinkable, I have vrought Rubin back from the dead. And I made him normal! Ahhh the things you can do with fanfiction.... It's fun. I'm not sure where this story is going, but I've always loved Rubin so I thought I would make him rise again. Any idea's for me?**_


	15. Sighs and goodbyes

"So what happened?" Rubin said bringing their smoothies to the table.

Sam looked up at him and grabbed her smoothie.

"You won't hurt me will you?" he said sitting down.

Sam laughed.

"I told you, change of heart remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway it's just a little complicated."

"It's OK if you don't want to tell me."

Sam took a sip of her smoothie before answering.

"No it's fine I'll tell you."

Sam started from the beginning, from the rose, to finding out who it was. To the movie theater, to the cheater.

"Whoa, no idea you could be such a drama magnet." Rubin said looking at her.

Sam noticed how cute he was just sitting there like a little boy.

"So is that why you had a change of heart? To prove to Serena?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

"You know Rubin," She said "I'm glad you came by tonight. I honestly don't know why I told you, no offense, but that was pure chance you would randomly be walking to Groovy Smoothies that second."

"No problem Sam. I really missed you, well, even though you yelled at me that last day."

Sam looked down.

"I'm sorry Rubin. What did I even say to you anyway?"

"I can't remember, something about being a stalker jerk that doesn't know how to cook."

They both laughed.

"I honestly had no idea what I was saying."

"You really don't think I know how to cook?" Rubin asked smiling at her.

"I don't know, never seen you cook."

"We'll I'm living with my dad, he doesn't live that far from here. You want to come over Friday, just to take your mind off things?"

Sam took two more sips of her smoothie before realizing it was gone. She Threw into the garbage can.

"Is your dad going to be there?" She asked.

"No he has to work the night shift that night."

"As long as you don't burn the house down, I think I can come."

"I swear." He said throwing his own cup into the garbage.

"You want me to walk you to your house, not safe for you to be out late like this."

Sam nodded.

"You don't know where I live though."

"You can show me."

Sam smiled and they walked out the door.

Sam shivered.

Rubin saw she had a short sleeve shirt on.

"Here," He said taking off his black jean jacket.

HE put it around Sam.

"Thanks." She said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well here we are." Sam said stopping.

"No kidding? My dad's house is around the corner." Rubin said pointing.

"Thanks Rubin, for everything." Sam gave him back his jacket. "I'll go to you from now on."

"See you tomorrow Sam." Rubin said "And Friday."

Before he could leave, Sam kissed him, then opened the door and walked inside.

"Whoa," Sam said leaning against the door sighing.

On the other side of the door Sam was unaware that Rubin did the same thing.


	16. Rubin's back at 239

Sam slowly opened the front door of the school. It was early, for once. She couldn't stop thinking of last night and she woke up early. Thankfully the little store by the school is 24 hour, or she wouldn't have had anything to eat.

She walked in letting the door slowly close behind her. No one was here but a couple of early teachers. She turned around and walked backwards towards her locker.

Then she felt like she hit someone, and tripped she dropped all her books.

"Hey!" She shouted sitting up.

"She got a better look at the person.

"Rubin?"

"Hey Sam." He said, picking up Sam's books.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I had to move into my new locker 239." He said

"239!" Sam shouted standing up. "Really you got that amazing locker!"

"I know right?" He said standing up handing Sam her books.

"Lucky..." She said walking towards her own locker, opening it.

"Still have the locker next to Carly?" He asked leaning against carly's Locker.

Sam nodded putting one book in her locker.

"Are you sure your OK with that? I mean you told me what happened last night..."

Sam shrugged.

"I can't switch lockers now, there all taken."

Rubin grabbed Sam's book as she was going to put it away.

"You can share with me?" He said.

Sam looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah want to?"

Sam nodded.

"Cool, I'll go to the janitors closet and get you a box to carry your things." Rubin said heading off.

Sam smiled as she started pulling books back out of her locker.

"Hey," A voice said, not Rubin.

Sam turned to see Freddie, were Rubin was standing.

"Go away." She said turning back to her locker.

"Not till we talk." He said.

"I don't want to talk!" She yelled, still piling things into her arms.

"Where are you going?" Freddie asked.

"i'm switching lockers. Maybe you can have mine to be by your girlfriend.

"Sam! Just let me explain! Put your stuff back into your locker now!" Freddie yelled.

"What are you my wife?" Sam said calmly.

"All the Lockers are taken where the hell are you moving to!?" He said

"Here you go Sam," Rubin said returning with a box.

Sam put her books into it.

"Uh hello?" Freddie said looking at Rubin.

"What do you want?" Rubin said.

"When did Rubin get back? And I can understand everything he's saying!" Freddie said.

"I'm moving into locker 239 with Rubin and you can have this one." Sam said shoving the rest of her stuff into the box, slamming the locker shut.

"239! Rubin got that locker! Oh my god Sam this is insane! You hate Rubin!" Freddie said punching the locker.

"Actually," Sam said picking up the box. "I went out with Rubin last night. You know when you were making out with that slut? Yeah then. He took me to Groovy Smoothies. Oh and in case you didn't notice," Sam said kicking Freddie in the shin.

He fell over.

"We're over." She said.

"Come on Rubin." She said turning the opposite way, ignoring Freddie.

"Sure Sam, want me to get that?" Rubin offered.

"Thanks Rubin," Sam said giving him the box. "Your the best."

Rubin took the box and smiled back at Freddie, still on the ground.

Evil little boy.


	17. Sam and Val

The whole day, Sam hung out with Rubin catching up.

She saw Freddie making out with Carly a couple of times in a random corner. She just walked passed and rolled her eyes. Freddie stopped to try and talk to her a few times, even through text. At lunch her and Rubin went to a subway 50 feet from the school and made it back on time.

She wondered what would happen to icarly. She thought of making her own web show, with Rubin. She could still do cool stuff. Gibby was friends with Rubin, so she could still use him. She could even get Valerie to join.

"What are you thinking about Sam?" Rubin said running up next to her

"Rubin," She said stopping "Your good with tech stuff right?"

Rubin stopped too.

"You mean like camera and graphics and websites?" He asked.

"Yeah like that." Sam said.

"Of course." He said "My dad was a director for this one show. He has tons of Camcorders and programs, even has a green screen." He said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not Carly's friend anymore, so I'm not part of Icarly anymore. I want to make my own." She said.

"That's a great Idea!" he said "I've always wanted to help with that. When do we start?"

Sam thought.

"Thursday." She said.

"Thursday? Sam time as icarly?" He asked

Sam nodded.

"Okay we'll start ten, what will it be called?"

"I don't want to do Isam... What about Sam and Val?" She said

"With Valerie? Great idea. Let's go get them together and we'll talk."

"Okay but hurry school end in 8 minutes!"

Sam went to go find Valerie and Rubin to find Gibby.

They all met up at Groovy Smoothie after school.

"So what's this about Sam?" Valerie said sitting down at a table.

"yeah Rubin you just got back and why are we meeting with them?"

"OK," Sam started. "As some of you know, I got into a huge fight with Carly and Freddie, and we aren't friends anymore."

"Yeah I heard that, apparently they were making out all day! It was so gross." Valerie said.

"Anyway," Sam continued "Now I'm off of Icarly, and I want to make my own web show. Rubin can be the tech producer, Gibby can help us with skits, and Valerie, I want you to be my co host. And we start Thursday, same time as Icarly."

Valerie took a sip of her smoothie.

"It's so evil and mean." She said. "I'm in!"

"Wait," Gibby said "What about my Icarly skits?"

"Forget them, You can be a mermaid in out show." Sam said

"Sweet! Shirtless!" He said.

Rubin's cell rang. He got up to answer it.

"Now the show will be called Sam and Val." Sam continued. She looked at Valerie for approval. Valerie nodded.

"Yes!" Rubin shouted putting his cell away.

"What?" They all asked in usion.

"OK I told you my dad was a director, He got us part of the old studio to film in live!"

They all screamed.

"And he already got us posters, I'm bringing them to school tomorrow to post up!"

Sam smiled. For once, she was really happy.

"This will be great!" Valerie said.

They all toasted to the show.


	18. Icarly is dead

_**I do not own Paramore in any way. Icarly or the characters either**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sam walked in the front doors with Rubin, carrying signs. It was early on Tuesday.

They were talking about there rehearsal at the studio after school today. They needed to make new skits instead of the ones on Icarly.

"I'll take this wing and you can take that one, 4 a hallway OK?" Sam said, posting one up on the announcement board.

"Anything you say Sam." Rubin smiled and walked off.

Sam really did like Rubin, he was nothing like Freddie. He wasn't annoying or nerd like. He was cute and sweet.

Sam smiled as she walked by her old Locker.

"Sam? What are those?" Freddies voice came. Why was he always here so early?!

"Oh I see you found our signs. If you have to know backstaber, I mean Benson. These are for MY webshow." Sam smiled.

Freddies face fell.

"Your webshow?! What about Icarly!" He said

"Watch it Freddork! I can still beat you up so if I were you, I wouldn't be acting all high and mighty, and I would sleep with one open to considering I know where you live." Sam walked around Freddie to post up another sign.

Freddie looked at it.

"Sam and Val?" He said.

"yep my new webshow with Valerie, Rubin and Gibby."

"Gibby?" He asked "But Gibby is part of Icarly!"

"No anymore he isin't."

"Sam you can't do this!" He looked at the sign again "On Thursday! Same time as icarly! Sam you've got to be kidding me!"

sam shook her head.

"We're practicing after school today. Rubin's dad used to be a director for an old show, so her hooked us up with a real studio, with lighting and greenscreens and we're going to paint the set today. He also got us the newest tech stuff, not like all your old stuff."

Sam felt good bragging about her webshow.

"Well," Freddie said angry. "have you seen all this wonderful stuff! He could be lying!"

Sams smile grew bigger. "We tested all the equiptment and saw the studio, where all set. It premires Thursday so were all skipping tomorrow."

Freddie was in shock. Sam was getting a lot perfectly without them.

"Done!" Rubin said coming up beind Sam, then stoodnext to her. "Hey Freddie, Sam tell you about our web show? Paramore is a part of the first show."

freddie looked at another sign it read

_**Paramore! Live! Sam and Val!**_

_**Thursday at 8!**_

Freddie couldn't believe it. Icarly was in trouble.

"Wait," Freddie said. "How will it go online is your recording in a studio?"

"Same as you, laptop. Got to love the digital age." Rubin said putting and arm around Sam's shoulder.

Freddie was confused.

"Sam isn't beating you up... are you two going out!?"

They both nodded.

"We'll we got to go were skipping today to, but just us, Val and Gibby are staying to keep an eye on our posters. But Dork."

They left.

Was it just him or was the world coming to an end?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"OK we're done painting, now to bring all the furniture in, and the rest is done tomorrow."

Sam said stepping back looking at the room.

"There going to be here any second." Rubin said we better get cleaned up.


	19. New Studio!

_**Sorry this one is short I had to describe how the new studio looked like. Ill put a link to the Icarly studio in my profile. **__**Sam kept the two blow-up jacks and the Chihuahua dog. (And Mr. Wiggles the pork pig)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Ready," Sam said covering Valerie eyes with her hands. "Now!" She uncovered her face revealing the new studio.

"Wow! It's amazing I love the paint! All we have left to do is organize the furniture.

We looked at a giant mound of furniture in the middle of the floor.

_**2 hours later**_

"Finally, my arms hurt!" Sam said sitting down. "Hey! This chair swings, no wonder it's attached to the ceiling..."

"man this place is ten times better then the Icarly studio!" Valerie said sitting in the same type of chair next to mine.

I started comparing the two.

The floor was Dark cherry wood, with Purple and Red walls (Doesn't sound like a good combination but it looked awesome.

It was the same type of step but it was slanted and ended where the door was at Icarly. (It was in an actual studio so it didn't have a door.

It had Crazy square, circle and triangle rugs everywhere, all white.

And it had the same window, but a complete circle, with a light behind it to appear that it was the outside.

And where the old car was, there was a circle stage that had a drum set, a base, a guitar, a piano and a microphone on it's stand. There was also different shapes of paintings on the wall, and the same blow up jacks from Icarly. Those were hers so she took them back, the same as Mr. Wiggles and the freak dog from Icarly which were also hers. The place couldn't look more amazing. The chairs they were sitting on were in the place of were the Camera used to be (sense they didn't need to put a camera there anymore) and There new plasma TV was above the stage just like Icarly. They installed new lights and sound stereos.

"And guess what!" Valerie said getting up.

"What?" Sam said getting up walking next to her.

"I got you something!" She said.

"Sweet what is it!" Sam said jumping up and down.

"here you go!" Valerie said handing her a box.

Sam grabbed it and ripped it open revealing a remote, just like the one on Icarly but this time there were two columns of buttons, and it was black.

"Oh my god! I can't wait to program this! I swear our web cast will be amazing!"

"And," Valerie said.

She took out three T shirts All Black, and it was written diagonally 'Sam N' Val' And Below that diagonally the opposite way, 'Rubin and Gibby'

"These are amazing!" Sam said grabbing one.

It also looked like there was glow in the dark paint splotches all over it.

"I know right?!" She said


	20. Crushcrushcrush

"Okay the dolphin sketch is ready, so is the contest and the pictures. And Paramore will be here tomorrow at 5." Valerie said checking things off her clipboard.

"What about Gibby's mermaid skit?" Sam said, sitting down eating blueberries.

"He-" Valerie said before Gibby ran in wearing nothing but a mermaid skirt and wig.

"He is ready to go!" He finished.

"Wow." Valerie and Sam said together.

"I know I'm awesome right? So I'm going to start out swimming in a kiddie pool full of grape juice."

"Wait, why grape juice?" Valerie asked.

"I like grapes." He said.

Sam and Valerie looked at each other.

"Then," Gibby starts again, "It starts raining peanut butter!"

On and on he went about his mermaid skit.

Then Rubin walked in.

"Thank god your here." Valerie said. "Gibby just told us about his mermaid skit and now he won't shut up!"

"Wow, where is Sam."

They both looked at the chair where Sam was sitting. She was holding the blueberries, sleeping.

"She's excited isn't she." Rubin said.

"She is, she's just tired."

"OK..." Rubin said. "Anyway, I have great news!"

"What?" Everyone but Sam asked looking up.

"What?" Sam said still tired waking up.

"I just had a meeting with the creator of Nevelocity!"

"Oh no, not Nevil! I told you about him." Sam said getting up and walking over to Valerie and Rubin, leaving Gibby on the floor trying to flop like a dead fish.

"I know that's why I had a meeting with him! I thought since he hated Icarly so much, he's going to write great review. And I thought right! Right after Sam and Val airs, it's going to be the head story on Nevelocity!"

Sam and Valerie jumped up and down screaming.

"Wait," Gibby said "My mermaid skit will be famous..."

They ignored him and started practicing the show one more time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"And for last the moment you've all been waiting for! PARAMORE!" Sam screamed pressing the applause button on the remote.

All the members of Paramore came out on stage.

"This is Hayley Williams!" Valerie said.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Let's get the music started!" Sam said.

_**I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all **_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, BACON PEOPLE!"

Pieces of bacon with fake eyes and feather hats came out floating on strings.

_**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**_

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!) 

Sam ran off stage turning on the flashing color lights.

Valerie stayed and Rubin ran up on stage to dance to.

Then of course Gibby took off his shirt and started (Attempted) to break dance.

Sam stayed off film to work the lights.

She heard someone come in through the door.

Everyone else didn't.

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this **_

"Sam!" Freddie said from the door.

"Crap." Sam whispered and walked to the door. She put the lights on auto and the camera was still on air on it's stand, so the show remained uninterrupted.

"What do you want Benson! Our show is still going on!"

"I need to talk to you! Icarly crashed tonight because of your web show!"

"Uh... that was kinda the point!" Sam said

_**If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute **_

"Sam you think this is a game?" Freddy said.

"Right now I'm thinking of revenge." Sam said.

"I need to talk to you about this!" Freddy said.

"There's nothing TO talk about!"

"Yes there is!" Freddie screamed. Sam hoped it wasn't caught on the video.

"Get out of MY studio while where filming MY show!" Sam started to push him to the door.

_**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**_

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!) 

"No!" Freddie said backing off. "I'm not leaving!"

"You have no choice!" Sam said.

"Yes I do! You have no idea what's going on!"

"I saw you making out with Carly, actually all week! THERE'S NOTHING TO NOT GET!"

Sam was out of control. So was Freddie.

She never hated someone so much in her life.

Even Ms. Briggs was better then this!

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now **_

"OK so it IS what it seems! And yes I have no reason! But We need to talk about this!"

"Not during the show you idiot!"

"Why did you even make this stupid show!"

"Uh Hello revenge!? And have you been watching! We have 500,000 people watching us!That's way more then Icarly has EVER GOTTEN!"

_**Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about**_

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh 

"Just talk to me!"

"NO!" Sam screamed.

Freddie grabbed Sam by the wrist and drug her on stage.

"What the hell!" She said under her breath so the camera wouldn't here.

"What's Freddie doing her! Let her go!" Rubin said.

"No! Not until she listens to me!"

"Let go of my girlfriend!"

"Yours huh?" Freddie said not a question.

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh... **_

As the song ended Freddie puled Sam in, despite her struggling, and kissed her, on air, right in front of the camera...

Rubin stood there.

Freddie loosened his grip as Sam pulled away, with Rubin's help.

"What was that for!" Sam said.

The song ended.

"Freddie turned to the camera.

"Hello." He said "As most of you know, I'm from Icarly, the show Sam abandoned!" He looked at her and Sam walked on camera.

"I have a great reason though. Some of you know I went out with the dork here for 2 weeks was it? Just to walk in one night to find him UNDER CARLY MAKING OUT! So we broke up I quit Icarly made this show and now going out with Rubin.:

She pulled Rubin on camera.

"Freddie why did you make out with MY girlfriend?!" He said

"She wouldn't listen to me!"

"Freddie leave now!"

Valerie and Gibby walked off screen with Paramore.

"No not until she listens to me!"

"No!" Sam shouted.

Rubin pushed Sam out of the way, and punched Freddie.

Freddie fell over, his nose bleeding.

"I warned you!" Sam said standing behind Rubin.

Freddie stood up and tackled Rubin.

Sam walked off stage.

Freddie deserved it, but Rubin was her boyfriend.

She grabbed a bucket of water they used for a sketch and turned the camera off air.

Then she walked over to the two fighting boys and pulled Rubin away.

Then dumped the whole thing on Freddie.

She looked over at Rubin, whose nose was also bleeding.

"You OK?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah fine."

She looked down at Freddie.

Then, someone walked into the door.


	21. Fights, fights, and hospitals

"I knew it!" The person said walking up to Freddie. "I knew you came here!--" She stopped when she saw Freddie laying on the ground, bleeding.

"Oh my god!" She said running up to his side. "Oh Freddie...."

She looked at him, then at Sam. Her expression changed from loving and worried, to fury and rage...

"What did you do!"

Sam backed up, and Rubin shielded her.

"I did it, he broke Sam's heart, then came here and kissed her live on our web show."

Carly gave him a 'I'm not going to buy that' look.

"It doesn't give you the right!" Carly said. She slapped him, then walked over to Freddie and stood him up. They started walking towards the door.

Sam couldn't take it.

She took the closest thing to her, a TV remote, and threw it full force at Carly's head.

It made a sort of cracking noise as it hit her.

She quickly put a hand on the spot that hit her, and turned around.

Freddie rushed back to Sam and hit her on the side of the head, while Carly walked up.

"Don't hit my girlfriend!" Rubin said punching Freddie in the stomach.

"What's wrong with you!" Carly said running back to Sam, pulling her hair.

"Get off me Shay!" She grabbed Carly's hair.

"let go!" Rubin said to Freddie who was holding him in a neck lock.

Rubin kicked Freddie in the shin.

Everything else was a blur after that.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Sam woke up laying on a bed in a dark room.

She looked around.

Where was she? The last thing she remembered was all the fighting.

"Hey." A voice said.

Sam looked to the doorway, and saw a shadow.

"Rubin?"

"No."

"Who?"  
"If I tell you, you might scream."

Freddie.

"Leave me alone. Go take care of your girlfriend." She said, turning on her side away from the door.

"She's fine still asleep. I need to talk to you."

"There is nothing to talk about! I'm tired of telling you! And you know that there is nothing to talk about! Just leave me, Rubin and the web show alone!"

Sam started to cry. Not of sadness, but Anger. Freddie was so stubborn. He was like a stalker.

"Sam." He said.

"Leave me alone and get out before I stab you!"

Freddie gave up and started to leave.

He stopped at the door and turned back.

"oh by the way, Your in the children's hospital wing."


	22. Get Out

_**I swear I had 40 comments when I checked my E-mail! That you so much everyone! I had to take a nap after reading all of the comments. All of them were for 'The Last Rose' None of my other stories, and I think we can all agree, that's a lot! Virtual cookies to every time you review and everyone! I'm still taking Freddie, or Rubin votes. No one is really voting at the moment so VOTE! Anyway have fun reading!**_

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

After Freddie left, Sam stood up and walked out of the room.

She was in a bright hallway, with teddy bear borders on it.

She turned right hoping she could see someone.

She came into a waiting room.

There sat Rubin, and Freddie, on opposite sides of the room. Carly was no where to be seen.

"Sam," Rubin said walking up to her and giving her a hug. "That god your all right. I was so scared there for a second."

Sam returned the hug. When he pulled away, Sam noticed he had a black eye and other bruises on his arms and face (Probably his legs to).

"Me? I was scared for you, I mean look at you your almost falling apart!"

"I was trying to protect you."

"That's why I love you." Sam leaning in and kissed him.

When she pulled away she saw Freddie watching intently.

He had two black eyes and his lip had dried blood on it.

"Wow you really got him good." She whispered to Rubin.

Rubin chuckled.

"Let's get out of here." he said grabbing Sam's hand. Before they left out the door, Sam saw Freddie glaring at Rubin with complete hatred.

She wasn't trying to keep her plan going, she forgot all about it.

But t was accomplished.

She loved Rubin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam sighed and fell onto her bed.

She just got done full-out redecorating.

New paint, new floors, new posters, new clothes, new shelves, new bedspread and pillows, just new everything.

Her mom won a small lottery from a scratch card. OK a big lottery and she redid the whole apartment.

It actually looked like a home now.

Everything was turning up.

Her mom stopped smoking and drinking, and actually got a small job at a nearby bakery.

She was like a real mom now.

Sam started doing better in school, thanks to Rubin she was acing everything except social studies, she was getting a B still good though.

Her web show was the most popular one on the web, but icarly was still going somehow.

Her life seemed perfect.

She turned over on her Black White and Pink skull comforter, and grabbed her new iPod.

She turned on Get Out by Mitchel musso.

Everything _seemed _perfect, but Freddie kept coming in her mind.

_You spin around like a broken record_

_That plays your name_

_every time the needle skips,_

Not a very good song choice but she loved Mitchel Musso now.

Every since that day at the hospital she kept thinking about Freddie.

But not in a romantic way.

She wondered why he cheated, what does he think of her now.

_It's been this way since last December,_

_I can't live like this anymore._

The song had a point and it was weird timing.

It was actually November when the fight happened.

And Sam was tired of thinking of Freddie.

She was with Rubin.

Sam looked at the ring on her right hand.

Rubin had given her his mom's silver heart ring.

She didn't want to wear it on her left hand, she was 16 that would be awkward.

He had given it to her on her 16th birthday, that was a few weeks ago.

*^*^*^FLASHBACK^*^*^*

Sam walked towards the studio ready for the Sam and Val web show.

Where is everyone?

She opened the door to be greeted by flashing red green blue yellow and purple lights.

Everyone jumped out and shouted "SUPRISE!"

Sam smiled and walked towards Rubin.

"Did you do this!" She asked.

Rubin smiled as Sam hugged him.

"I got you this." He said holding out a small box.

Sam took it and opened it, there was the ring.

"Oh my god! Did you buy this?"

Rubin shook his head.

"It was my mom's wedding ring." He said

"Wow." Sam said She remembered his mom dies when he was 13. Cancer.

"Have a great time, I need to go check on the food." He said walking past her.

Sam smiled as she watched him leave.

She slipped the ring on her finger.

"Well, well, well." A voice said coming from the crowd.

Serena.

"You proved me wrong. Guess someone could love you."

"Why are you here?"

"I was invited, no one know about that day in the threatre."

Sam looked down.

"Freddie and his new gf aren't coming?" She said with a smirk.

Sam looked up.

Everyday somehow she would here about Freddie.

_You're stuck inside every conversation  
Used to know that you really couldn't come  
But I'm a slave to this obsession _

"No he's not neither is _she._" Sam spat back.

"I guess I figured that."

"Leave me alone."

_How can I move on?  
You're in my thoughts  
In my head  
In my heart  
In my dreams  
And I wish you would stop haunting me _

"It's obvious he's still into you, you just made it worse by dating Rubin. He BTW is so hot now!"

Sam felt her face heat up.

She wanted to hit her.

But she was different now.

Now it was worse.

Freddie kept showing up now.

He was like a ghost.

_Get out get out  
I can't take it no more  
Breathe in, breathe out  
Cause I die a little every time I think about you  
Get out get out  
Cause I'm going crazy  
I'll scream and shout  
Oh I've tried everything  
But you're still here and  
I can't stop missing you _

No she hated him.

"Well have a nice time." Sad Serena walking off.

Sam forgot she was still there.

*^*^*^END FLASHBACK^*^*^*

Sam opened her eyes realizing she was asleep.

She turned her iPod off.

Freddie disappeared like the song.

Rubin walked in.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Sam asked looking at him. "It's this new thing that people do."

Rubin sat next to her on the bed.

"Never heard of it." He said "I just wanted to see my girlfriend."

Sam smiled.

Rubin kissed her.

It almost knocked Sam Over.

She accidentally hit her iPod, the screen lit up.

Rubin looked over to see it.

"Get Out?" He said.

"Yeah." Sam admitted.

"Nice song."

"Thanks."

"I prefer this song though."

She saw him take the iPod and scroll though it, then out a head phone to his ear.

Sam picked up the other one.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

"Makes sense to me."

The song 'So close' by Jennette Mccurdy was playing.

Sam loved this song.

She sounded just like this girl.

And, thank god, she forgot about Freddie and her thoughts were filled with the boy laying next to her.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

_**What do you think? I made Jennette and Sam two different people I have power! Lol! I really love that song by her it's amazing, haven't heard it? Listen to it! R+R Please?**_


	23. I love you did he tell you that?

Sam walked down the hallway to the locker her and Rubin were charing.

Rubin was out today, not sick but a family thing.

Sam opened the huge locker and saw a note propped up on some text books.

Sam put her books away and grabbed the note.

She walked into her classroom before opening it.

_Sam, sorry I had to go from school today, meet me in the alley by groovy smoothies at 3:30_

_--Rubin X_

Sam smiled and put the note into her folder.

She didn't notice everyone coming into the room.

She sat down as the bell rang.

"I have the essays you wrote on the history of Scottland graded." Ms. Briggs said coming in the room. "Only one of you got an A+" ms. Briggs started passing out the papers.

She put one on Sam's desk upside down and smiled.

Sam flipped over the piece of paper.

A+.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam walked down the sidewalk.

She was wearing a knit hat and a long coat.

It was still winter.

Why did Rubin ask to meet her in an alley when its was still cold?

Sam reached the alley. It was covered in a thin blanket of snow.

Sam walked to the back of the alley and leaned against the wall.

She took at her phone.

3:27.

She sighed.

Then someone came into the alley.

"Your 3 minutes early you know." Sam said walking up to the figure smiling.

The figure shrugged.

"Rubin?" Sam stopped.

"Nope."

"Oh god not you again." Sam said. "I swear I will call the police for stalking."

"No you wont." He said.

"Just leave me alone."

"I love you."

"I could care less."

"want me to say it again?"

"Do you want me to repeat myself?"

Silence.

"Im leaving." Sam finally said walking forward.

The figure blocked her path.

"Freddie move."

"No."

He said "Not until you listen."

Sighed sighed.

"If I listen, will you swear to leave me alone!"

He nodded.

"Fine," Sam turned right and sat down. She leaned her back against the wall.

Freddie did the same.

"I love you." He said.

"I caught that part. And I said I could care less."

"Has Rubin said that to you?"

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I told the truth. I love him. He's better then you by far."

He sighed.

"Why'd you do it?" Sam asked looking down.

Freddie shrugged.

"I was stupid."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He sat there.

"I'm really not sure. I was going out with her secretly. Then we wanted you to be happy. So I started writing those notes..."

Sam stood up and kicked him.

"I hate you!" Sam yelled.

"What!?"

"How could you do that! You didn't even mean it!" Sam started walking away.

Freddie followed her.

"Did you not hear me? I love you!"

"save it! I listened now leave me alone!

Freddie watched Sam leave then sat back down.

He screwed up.


	24. SomeDay

Freddie sat down inside Groovy Smoothies.

Why did he screw up so bad!

He lost her.

He dug into the pocket of his sweater and pulled out an iPod.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_

_  
_Someday by Nickelback.

He thought this song reminded him of what was going on. He listened hoping it would give him an answer.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late _

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when _

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) _

Freddie's eyes shot open.

He sat up.

How could he miss that? It's almost the whole song!

He just need to wait.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Sam threw her bag down.

She took off her hat and coat and collapsed down on the bed.

Why'd he do that! I will never forgive him! And for him to have the verve to try and get me back!

Sam groaned.

She took out her cell phone and pressed send.

It rang 3 times.

Click.

'Hello?'

Sam smiled

"Hey Rubin."

'Sam! How was your day! What'd you get on that essay?'

You got to love him for being to annoying.

"I got an A+..."

'Sam that's great! But why do you sound so down?'

Darn he caught me...

"Well Freddie kinda tricked me into meeting him."

There was a ruffle on the other side, then the sound of a slamming door.

'OK what happened.'

Rubin said though his teeth.

"Well, I got a note signed from you in the locker saying to meet you in the alleyway by groovy smoothies. So I did then Freddie showed up and told me he loves me."

'Oh my god, what'd you do?'

"I walked away after talking to him. He swore to leave me alone."

'Good he didn't try anything did he?'

"No he didn't"

'I'm sorry Sam I should have been there.'

"its OK Rubin, not your fault. I actually feel better that he's finally going to leave me alone!"

Rubin chuckled/

'I'm glad. Hey I got to go. Ill see you tomorrow. Love you.'

"Night, love you."

Sam hung up the phone.

She dug her head into a pillow.

Why am I such a drama bubble?


	25. Who are you?

At school, Freddie usually walked through the halls and class to class holding Carly's hand.

Today he just walked alone.

He missed Sam.

He missed having her in his life.

Why did he go and screw it up?

He was on his way to Mrs. Briggs class.

Instead, he stopped and started walking towards the back entrance to the school.

She's with Rubin now, that I'll never know why...

her show is top rated on the web, and have great reviews on Nevelocity.

Last I heard her mom got out of rehab and won a local lottery.

Sam's life was fine.

His was different.

He had Carly sure.

But his mom got into an accident, causing her to be in a coma in the hospital. He never told anyone this. It happen a week ago on Sam's birthday.

He was living with his aunt who moved into the apartment.

Icarly is Crashing and has had horrible reviews for Nevelocity.

And they were running low on money.

What else could go wrong?

* * *

Sam held Rubin's hand as they left the school after lunch.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she got in the car.

"Somewhere." He said getting in the back seat next to her.

The driver took off. Around past the school.

* * *

Freddy opened the back doors and saw the gazebo.

He walked over to it and sat down.

He hated his life right now.

He saw Sam and Rubin in a car going away from the school. It was the middle of the day?

Oh, right Rubin was rich, he could do whatever Sam wanted.

He sighed.

It was all his fault.

If he didn't listen to Carly, If he didn't start that stupid admirer thing, if he didn't go out with her.

This wouldn't have happened.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Sam said.

"Yep."

"Wow." Sam said. "Skipping class to eat!"

"Didn't you do this all the time?"

"Yes but now I can without getting in trouble!"

Rubin laughed.

* * *

Freddie say there looking down as it started to rain.

There was nothing he could do.

For now at leased.

* * *

"Thanks Rubin."

"No problem."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"can you drive me home?"

"Again No problem. Let's go."

Sam smiled and got into the car again.

* * *

Freddie walked in the rain to Sam's house.

When he got there he figured she wasn't home yet.

So he walked up to her door and sat down.

His clothes were wet and probably making a lake in the hallway wight now.

But he sat there and shut his eyes.

Waiting for Sam.

Any probably,

Rubin.

* * *

Sam got out of the car into the rain.

"Sam do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah my mom is gone for a few days."

Rubin then got out of the car too.

He took his jacket off on put it above him and Sam.

"Thanks." She said as they stepped under the roof of the building.

* * *

Freddie heard footsteps coming from around the corner.

He stood up and put his hood down, then waited.

He just had to see her.

He had nothing to talk about with her, but he just wanted to see her happy, and the only times she is happy, is with Rubin.

* * *

Sam was laughing with Rubin as they walked down the hall.

They turned the corner.

The hallway was wet, and someone was standing there.

Freddie.

"Please leave." Sam said.

"I don't want to."

"I said please Freddie, leave."

"Sense when are you so polite?"

"A few months ago, you weren't there."

Freddie looked to Sam's right.

Rubin, smiling.

"Fine," Freddie said "Make me."

"Well how do I make you I said please, why can't you just leave."

Freddie couldn't believe it. Who is this person!?

"Who are you?"

"Sam."

"Are you sure your not Melonie?"

Sam nodded.

Freddie turned to Rubin, than back to Sam.  
He looked at what Sam was wearing.

Faded light blue jeans, no holes which is a shock for Sam, and a pink blouse. She was wearing a gold necklace with the word Sam written on it.

It was the locket he gave her.

She was also wearing plain white tennis shoes.

"Are you sure Sam? You don't look like you, your acting really weird, your polite, do you eat anymore."

"Well I'm sure I'm Sam, and I'm on a diet, no fast food, no junk. And I'm a vegetarian now."

Freddie's mouth dropped.

"Your not Sam."

"Yes I am, I'm just different now. I'm doing better."

"No Sam your not you, your what he wants you to be."

Rubin was still smiling.

"Freddie he's not in control of me I'm in control of me."

"You wouldn't be like this if you were."

Sam looked at the pink and gold stripped watch she had on her arm.

She hates stripes.

"Rubin it's 9, I've got to go, curfew."

"Sam you never have a curfew your Sam! You should be going to a store right now to buy meat because your hungry."

"Well I need to get to bed early so I can wake up early. I don't want to miss school."

"Sam this is insane."

"Goodnight Freddie, Rubin."

She gave Rubin a kiss and Freddie a hug before going through her soon.

Freddie turned to Rubin.

"I know it's you."

"You are smart."

"Why?"

Rubin looked at Sam's closed door.

"not here."

"Then let's go."

Rubin nodded and walked back down the hallway.


	26. Taking advantage

"Ok were alone, now tell me why your doing this to Sam!" Freddie and Rubin walked into the alleyway next to Sam apartment.

Rubin stopped and turned to face Freddie.

"Doing what to her?"

"You know what."

"Do I?"

"Stop messing with me tell me why!"

Rubin snickered.

"I'm just helping her be a better person."

"And."

"And I love her."

Freddie;s face heated up.

"Why do you care anyway?"

Freddie looked down.

"Aww, your in love with her."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Freddie's hands were clenched into fists.

"See you can't do anything. Your life is screwed up and it's all your fault."

"What is wrong with you!"

"Me? Nothing just a rich kid having fun. Sam was such an easy target."

"When did you two even meet again!?"

"About 2 seconds after she ran out of Carly's apartment for the last time."

Freddie gasped.

The last time was when, when he was with Carly."

"I swear don't do anything you regret."

"Hey do you know the dance is in a few days?"

"I'm aware."

"Guess your going with Shay."

"Guess your going with Sam."

"You bet I am." Rubin pulled out his wallet and looked through it for a second. A few seconds later he pulled out a flat rectangular object.

Freddie tried to see what it was.

"What is that?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Oh nothing. Just a hotel key reserved for Saturday, nothing much."

He chuckled and slid it back into his wallet.

It took Freddie about a minute to figure out what that meant.

"I swear if you do that to Sam I'll..."

"You'll what? You can't stop her from doing what she wants. She hates you. And your with Carly now. Are you taking advantage of the prom being held in a hotel too?"

"Never."

"Sure." Rubin pulled out another card and threw it to Freddie. "Just in case." He said before walking past Freddie.

"Good luck." He said before disappearing.

Maybe he was right.

He could have Carly.

He could have Sam.

Sam hated him and loved Rubin.

So she thought she loved Rubin.

He twirled the card in his hand.

Maybe he should give up.


	27. Sly stares

The next day all Freddie could think about was that evil little card in his pocket.

He was walking down the hall with his head down before Carly came up from behind him.

"Hey." She said giggling.

"Hey." He replied.

She came around in front of him.

"Dance is in 3 days." She said.

"yeah." He said.

"I can't wait to go with you." She grabbed his hand.

"Yeah you to."

"Why aren't you excited? It's our first prom as a couple."

"I am."

"And your finally all mine, no Sam involved."

"Yeah, no Sam just you and me..."

"I can see something is bothering you. Ill go see you tomorrow!" Carly gave him a quick kiss before running off.

Freddie sighed and left the school.

All day Sam was of course with Rubin.

Rubin kept giving him sly stares.

* * *

Sam held Rubin's hand all day.

She was so happy.

She was he good girl of the school now.

But she still loved junk food, even though she'd promised to stop she still ate a fat cake now and then. She was still that mean irresponsible girl somewhere.

Rubin asked her to go to prom with him today.

He knew what the answer would be.

But he kept this sly face on like something was going to happen that night...

* * *

Freddie at down on the couch when he walked through the door of his apartment.

He had made his choice...


	28. The perfect dress

"We have $5,000 dollars to spend thanks to your amazing Rubin!" Valerie said jumping up and down.

They just reached the one place were the second rose came, the mall.

Don't get her wrong she wanted to forget, but she couldn't.

She remembered where each rose was found, how she reacted every sound every word.

She had tried so many times to forget Freddie.

She just couldn't

Rubin had given Sam a cash card with $5,000 in it.

"Spend it on something special, for the dance you know." He said when he gave it to her. Then winked.

She knew what he was planning to do.

The weird thing was,

She could stop it.

N that wasn't it the weird part was,

She didn't want to.

Maybe it would help her forget Freddie.

Valerie had drug her into a dress shop.

"Okay let's look around then meet back up in the middle of the store to approve of dresses, kk?"

"Yeah kk." Sam replied with a smile.

Sam walked around, it wasn't long before she found 3 Dresses she loved.

She carried all 3 to the middle of the store where Valerie was already waiting.

"There you are! Ok ready?"

"Yeah let's do this!"  
They headed to the back of the store to try on dresses.

"Ok now 1, 2...3!" Valerie said grabbing her first dress and running into the dressing room.

Sam did the same.

The both came out at the same time.

They both gasped.

"Wow." Sam said.

"Wow." Valerie said.

They both laughed.

"Valerie? Isn't that a little you know... slutty?"

"Well thta's what I though when I saw it but it was sparkly. And me? Look at yours, isn't it a little... poofy?"

"Your right, we really need to try this again."

They both took another dress into the dressing room.

They came out the next time, still no good.

Finally after what seemed like forever changing in and out of dresses they finally found the perfect one.

Valerie came out in a low cut purple dress strapless.

Sam came out in a sleeveless dark magenta dress with black floral designs. She figured she could wear fishnets long gloves with it.

"Perfect!" They both screamed.

They finally found the right one.

* * *

Sorry I didn't describe the dresses, I thought it would be better to show you ^^ look at the top of my profile for dress pictures!


	29. Finally The night

F.P.O.V

Freddie knocked on the door to Carlys apartment. Right across the hall.

Spencer came to the door.

"Hey Freddo!"

"Hey Spence."

"Please come in."

Freddie did as Spencer said and walked in.

Spencer shut the door and walked over to Freddie.

"Haven't seen Sam in a while and out fridge has been full. Carly won't tell me anything do you know?"

Freddie looked down and shook his head no.

"Well alright then."

Spencer walked to the stairs and yelled.

"Carly Freddie's here!"

He walked into his room.

Then Carly came down.

She was wearing a strapless pink knee length dress with pink ribbon at the waistline.

Even with her wearing that, all he could think of was Sam.

"well?" Carly asked twirling around.

"You look beautiful." Freddie said slipping a white flower bracelet on her wrist.

"Let's go." He said.

"K."

It was going to be a disaster tonight.

S.P.O.V

"You look amazing." Rubin said.

"Thanks." Sam replied as they got out of the car.

She held onto Rubins arm as they went into the huge hotel.

"Your mom is out tonight isn't she?"

Sam nodded.

This boy wouldn't stop dropping hints would he?

They let out a breathe as they went into the ballroom being rented for the dance.

F.P.O.V

"Tonight was amazing!" Carly squealed as her and Freddie walked out of the room.

"Yeah it was." Freddie smiled.

"Hey..." Carly said noticing that Freddie was leading her to an elevator.

"Were not leaving are we." Carly smiled seductively.

"Not tonight were not."

Carly giggled.

Once out of the elevator, Freddie and Carly went to the right door, and went inside.

"I'll be back." Carly said.

"I'll miss you."

Carly giggled as she walked to the bedroom.

What was he about to get himself into. He tried his best to forget about Sam.

He just couldn't

Right now, Rubin was probably leading her to their room.

"Freddie," Carly said walking down the hall holding a blanket around her.

"I'm ready."

Freddie let out a sigh.

He knew what he was going to do.

He made up his mind.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Carly whimpered.

"I love Sam."

"What?"

"You heard me." Freddie began to walk towards the door.

"You leave and I'll-I'll..."

Freddie turned to face her.

"What? You'll what"

"Your never coming back to me!"

"Don't plan on it."

He quickly opened the door and ran out he needed to find there room.

**A/N: One more chapter to go! Freddie changed his mind and finally came to his senses!**

**BUT is he too late?**

**Has Rubin won?**

**Am I really talking like someone out of a soap opera!?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	30. Its Over

Freddie ran to the elevator.

He needed to hurry and stop Sam from making the biggest mistake of her life.

He ran to the elevator and furiously hit the button.

He waited for what seemed like hours till it came.

He quickly got in a pressed the button for the lobby.

When the elevator started, he looked at his watch.

10:59

Why hadn't he done this sooner!

When the elevator stopped he rushed out to the front desk.

"I need you to tell me someones room number!" He shouted at the lady.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you that." She said back.

"It's an Emergency!"

"Is someone dying?"

"Well no but--!"

"Then I'm sorry I can't give it too you."

He groaned as he laid his head on the desk.

"Room 53" He heard a familiar voice say.

He turned to see Sam and Rubin waiting for the elevator.

His eyes grew wide as he ran to it.

Sam and Rubin had already gotten in.

sam wasn't paying attention, but Rubin saw him running and smiled.

Freddie banged on the now shut elevator door. Then looked for stairs. When he found them he ran up to the right floor.

Finally he made it. In time too see Rubin and Sam already by the door of the room.

Rubin turned and saw him.

Freddie ran.

"Sam go inside I'll be right there." He said

"Well alright."

He saw Sam walk into the room. Rubin shut the door and stayed out till Freddie got there.

"Wimp out much?"

"I'm not doing this! And you can't do this to Sam! Stop tricking her!"

"She knew."

"What?"

"She knew. About a few days ago she said she was ok with it. I guess you left Carly alone?"

"That's not the point!"

"What is?"

"I love Sam."

"Too late. I have to go get back to her now so run along."

"No."

"Dude." He said opening the door. "You lose."

He walked inside and shut the door.

Too late.

Sam agreed to go along with this.

She loved Rubin.

He took a rose from his jacket pocket and laid it in front of the door.

He turned and started walking away.

_The Last Rose_

_**A/N: Oh My Gosh! I'm finally done!**_

_**Well not really...**_

_**ANGERY SEDDIE FANS! READ THIS NOW!: there IS going to be a sequel! So you nust keep reading if you want to see what Freddie does next! Im mainly making a sequel because I'm getting tired of the title for this one. People always asking me why is it called the last Rose. Now you know! BUT you MUST read this story (And obviously you did otherwise you wouldn't be reading this.) before reading the next!**_

_**SEQUEL SPOILERS!!!!: Sam Freddie Rubin and Carly will be 25 in the next story!!!!**_

_**So wont that be interesting?**_


End file.
